La infeccion
by Yuifullbuster
Summary: No lo recuerdo... mis padres, nada... lo unico que se... estoy en un mundo que poco a poco se consume por una enfermedad que hace que los muertos vuelvan a la vida tomando las vidas de otros convirtiéndolos en "infectados"... Soy maka albarn y esto es el final de mi mundo -Capitulo unico-


Todo empezo... creo que fue hace una semana, no creo que fue hace un mes... un año quiza?, no recuerdo que triste... Mis recuerdos estan borrosos solo recuerdo sangre... muertos que se levantan y comen personas... todos aquellos con los que convivi son otros, al verme tratan de morderme, me atacan como si, como si no me recordaran, habeces recuerdo a mama y papa en un lindo jardin de rosas y tulipanes, tambien esta un collie se llamaba poki lo recuerdo y tambien cuando comenzo a actuar raro, atacaba a los gatos e incluso a otros perros, se le caia el pelo y despues comenzo a morderse a si mismo cuando lo encerramos me arrepenti... debi de haberlo matado, por aquel collie mis padres fueron infectados... si asi les llamabamos "infectados", yo escape de casa no era seguro, mate a mis padres o mas bien los que eran mis padres... me encerre en mi cuarto el dia en que los mate y recuerdo a el... cuando los muertos comenzaron a entrar a el departamento estaban golpeando mi puerta muy fuerte pero por un segundo escuche disparos, habia alguien afuera, pasaron los minutos ya no se escuchaba nada me fui corriendo a un rincon de mi cuarto me puse en posicion fetal y me abraze a mi misma mientras cantaba una cancion de cuna que mama me cantaba cuando era niña... tonto talvez, tenia 16 años! pero estaba asustada, aterrorizada, me mordia el labio inferior para no gritar, escurria la sangre de mi labio me dolia pero no queria gritar porque si lo hacia ellos vendrian y yo no sabria como defenderme... moriria, si tenia miedo de morir, no queria simplemente NO QUERIA!... ERES EGOISTA me creia de esa manera... egoista por mi culpa mis padres ya no estan conmigo y tengo miedo de morir soy egoista, me levante y comenze a caminar, sentia como las piernas me tambaleaban me apoye en la pared de mi cuarto y me guie con ella hacia la puerta con el fin de no caerme, llegue a la perilla de mi puerta, coloque mi mano en ella y abri mi puerta con un sonoro chirrido de esta cerre mis ojos esperando que algun infectado fuera corriendo hacia mi y me atacara pero jamas paso abri un ojo y despues el otro sorprendiendome de lo que mis ojos veian... un hombre calculandole 16 o 17 años albino con una pistola en su mano salpicado completamente de sangre, le hize señas de que estaba casi a su lado, si era un zombie... no me importa si me ataca estare con mis padres lo agarre del hombro, nada paso solo si sonrisa de lado que se produjo cuando lo toque me volteo a ver y me mostro sus dientes filosos me asuste y quite de inmediato mi mano solto una risa sonora y dijo mi nombre...

-Maka estas bien?- Sonaba amable, su voz la reconocia pero no podia pronunciar su nombre hasta que en mi mente me vino una palabra de la nada..."Alma" pero que significa esa palabra?, de repente comenze a marearme y me desmaye lo ultimo que escuche fue el grito del albino desconocido

Desperte con una resaca horrible con vagos recuerdos de lo que sucedio, por alguna razon quise recordar el nombre de mis padres... nada, porque no recuerdo? me comenzo a doler la cabeza muy fuerte y fue cuando escuche unos pasos acercarse a mi

-Ya te sientes mejor?-

-No- Alma... esa palabra me viene a la cabeza cuando veo a ese muchacho -Disculpa pero quiero saber... quien eres?-

Se sorprendio mucho por mi pregunta puesto que abrio sus ojos como platos, saco las manos de las bolsas de su pantalon y retrocedio unos pasos -N-no me recuerdas?... maka porque no...-Suspiro- Maka soy soul

-Soul?... alma, entonces por eso cuando te veia se me venia a la mente esa palaba... entonces me conoces?- El solo asintio

-Yo te conozco desde hace 3 años maka albarn-

-Ese es mi nombre... maka albarn y tu eres soul... soul e... soul et..-

-Eater- acompleto

-soul eater evans...-

-Si-

-Eres algun primo soul-san?-

-Soul-san?- El albino comenzo a reirse -La verdadera tu jamas me diria soul-san-

-Pe-perdon... pero aun asi no has contestado mi pregunta soul-

-Soy tu novio maka-

-N-novio?- Me sonroje -Yo tengo un novio...-

-Porque te sorprende maka?-

-No lo se soul... pero se siente extraño como si alguien faltara... aqui- señale en donde estaria mi corazon -No se lo que es... mis padres e-estan... e-estan mu-mu...muertos- Me lance y abrace a soul -Todos estan... estan...porfavor soul explicame que esta pasando!-

-No lo se maka... es igual de desconocido para mi como lo es para ti-

No recuerdo cuando ocurrio eso... fue hace un mes... un año... un dia?, unas cuantas horas... no lo recuerdo para que? todos estamos condenados por los "infectados"

_~Fin~_


End file.
